


Every Breath in Your Lungs is a Tiny Little Gift to Me

by DeGuerre



Category: Thor (Comics), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-07
Updated: 2014-02-07
Packaged: 2018-01-11 11:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeGuerre/pseuds/DeGuerre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor, Sif, and their new baby...with a little help from Frigga.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Every Breath in Your Lungs is a Tiny Little Gift to Me

“Please stop your wailing, little one.  Your mother is in desperate need of rest,” Thor whispered to his two day old daughter.  His pleas were to no avail.  She continued to wail loudly, her cries echoing off the opulent walls of the palace.  He’d tried everything he could think of…bouncing her, cradling her, changing her diaper (he was quite proud of his ability to do so), he’d even tried singing to her, but nothing stopped her caterwauling.  He hadn’t had much practice at this father thing, but he was pretty sure she was hungry.  He sighed and began to walk back to the private quarters he shared with his wife.  She’d only managed to lie down an hour ago and she wouldn’t be happy about being roused from her slumber so soon.

“I’m so very sorry, my love.  I had hoped to let you rest a while longer, but she is inconsolable,” Thor said as he entered their bedchamber.  Sif was already sitting up in bed, bleary-eyed and clearly exhausted, as he crossed the threshold of the doorway with their screaming infant in his arms.  She’d heard her daughter’s cries when they were still halfway down the hall.  She certainly had her father’s lungs.

“It is alright,” she replied, tugging at the specially designed gown she wore to expose her already leaking breast.  “I’ll sleep again someday.”

Thor couldn’t help but chuckle at the slightly wistful lilt in her voice as he handed the baby off to her.  Moving the pillows aside, he crawled into bed behind her so she could rest her back against his chest.  He rested his chin on her shoulder and watched intently as their daughter latched on to her breast.  Sif hissed in pain as the baby began to greedily nurse, but relaxed into Thor’s chest as he absentmindedly stroked her thigh.

She was a goddess, a shieldmaiden, hardly one for being coddled so…but all the same she appreciated her husband’s attentiveness and care.  After centuries of adventures and battles she’d had her fair share of being left bruised, bloodied, and broken, but none of that compared to the pain of childbirth.  Two days later and every muscle in her body ached, her breasts were constantly sore, and a burning pain shot through her nether regions whenever she tried to move too quickly.  Thor had been by her side every step of the way from the beginning.  He’d held her hair and rubbed her back through morning sickness, tied her shoes when her belly had gotten too round to bend, and held her hand through the birth (unheard of on Asgard, but Thor had learned that Midgardian men commonly stay in the birthing room with their wives).  She was grateful for his devotion.

“Thrud the gorgeous little glutton,” Thor said softly as his little girl wrapped her tiny hand around his finger and stared up at him with big, blue eyes.  She would be strong like her mother.  He glanced sidelong at his wife and smiled.  Even with her mass of raven hair a mess and exhaustion clouding her normally vibrant blue eyes, she was still the most breathtakingly beautiful woman he’d ever seen.  He felt a pang of guilt for the wasted years, for all the times he’d welcomed her into his bed but kept her locked out of his heart.  There was a time when he’d believed that Dr. Jane Foster was the great love of his life, but it was Sif.  It had always been Sif. 

Brushing her hair aside, he pressed kisses to her neck and jawline as she shifted Thrud to suckle on the other side.  Thor was amazed by the fact that this was his life now—amazed by the fact that the scrawny little girl that constantly bested him when they were children was now his wife and mother to his child.

“Thank you,” he whispered in her ear and she knew he was referring to their little girl.

“Oh, I think you might have contributed just a little,” she replied with a raised eyebrow and her signature cocky grin.  He knew better than to start a battle to wits with her, so he captured her lips instead.  They were so engrossed in the kiss that they failed to hear someone enter the room.

“It is far too soon to start working on my second grandchild,” Frigga said with a smile in her voice and on her face.  Their startled expressions and the blush creeping up Sif’s neck amused her to no end.  It reminded her of a time when they were but on the cusp of adulthood and she caught Thor snaking his hand beneath Sif’s gown after they snuck away from the Winter Solstice celebration.  She’d known then that they were meant to be and it warmed her heart to see that destiny fulfilled.

“My queen, I apologize for my indecent state,” Sif said, trying to cover herself as best she could.

“Nonsense, daughter—as you were.  There is nothing indecent about nursing your child and no need for formalities with me,” Frigga responded, making her way closer to the bed.  She was carrying a tray with a few items on it.  She placed it on the bedside table and smiled at Thor as he extracted himself from the bed when Thrud finished her meal. “I’ve brought you some things to help soothe your pain.”

Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to her granddaughter’s fat little cheek.  Sif handed the baby off to her father and adjusted her gown so she was covered again.  While Thor busied himself with rocking his daughter to sleep, Frigga prepared her gifts for Sif.

“Drink this tea first—as much as you can,” Frigga said as she perched at the edge of the bed and handed Sif a steaming hot cup. “It will relax your sore muscles and help you sleep.”

Sif did as she was told, but the tea was more potent than she expected.  She found herself needing to lean back on the pillows Thor had placed behind her back when he stood. 

“Thank you, my qu—Frigga,” she said, a sharp look from her mother-in-law causing her to cut the formal address short.  Sif sighed and settled into her pillows more as a warm, relaxed feeling washed over her.

“I can tell the tea is working already,” Frigga said with a chuckle.  She took the half empty cup from Sif’s hands and urged her to lie down.  While Sif was getting comfortable, she pulled some chilled leaves from a covered bowl.  “Here, take these and tuck them inside your gown.  They will ease the soreness.  Change them when the leaves wilt.” 

Sif did, and the relief she felt from the cool leaves against her sore nipples nearly sent her eyes rolling to the back of her head. 

“I assume that feels better?” Frigga asked, but it wasn’t a question that required an answer.  The look on Sif’s face told all.  Better wasn’t really a sufficient word for how it felt, but Sif nodded her agreement anyway.  Turning carefully onto her side, she snuggled further into the plush comfort of the mattress.  Frigga pulled the warms furs on the bed up and tucked them around Sif’s shoulders.  Running a delicate hand through the younger woman’s hair, she pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.  It was sometimes hard to believe that the gorgeous little girl she’d had a soft spot for since her birth had grown into one of the fiercest warriors Asgard had ever seen, a loving wife, and a mother…but she was so very proud of the woman Sif had become.  “Sleep well, dear.”

Frigga made her way over to the bassinet for a parting look at little Thrud and Thor thanked her for her kindness toward his wife with a warm hug. 

 Sif watched him through heavy eyelids as he stared at their sleeping child—wonderment and adoration clear in the wide smile on his face.  The man was absolutely ensorcelled.  A wave of jealousy washed over Sif as she realized, for the first time since they’d found their way back to each other, that she was no longer the sole keeper of his heart.  She closed her eyes and felt the mattress dip behind her a few moments later.  Thor molded his body around hers, wrapped a strong arm around her waist, and gently rested a hand on her still swollen belly.  She was too far gone to mind the tickle of his lips as he whispered professions of love into the downy soft hairs at the nape of her neck.

Cozy and safe in his arms, Sif knew that her days of being his only love were over, but luckily his heart had more than enough room for two.

 

**Fin.**

 


End file.
